villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Electro (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series)
Electro is the main antagonist of the ''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series ''episodes "The Party" and "When Sparks Fly". Max Dillion was a nerdy, awkward high school friend of Peter Parker and attended ESU with Peter. He attempted to fit in the 'in crowd' at ESU, wanting to be part of frat Doug Reisman's inner circle before turning into a being of electricity and seeks vengeance against those who rejected him. He was voiced by actor Ethan Embry. History Max Dillon was a young man with only a handful of friends that tried to become more popular in college but was often bullied for being a little awkward. After a prank by a group of Jocks, Max becoming upset and vented to his close friend Peter about how he was sick of being the target of everyone else. In a quick move to move up the social ladder Max attempted to befriend a popular student named Doug Reisman only to be further ignored and rejected by his peers. However things started to look up for Max when Doug said he could come to a party he was hosting. At the party Max attempts to make some friends but is largely ignored by the others. As Max saw a female he had a crush on named Sally and as he went to make a move someone in a robe told him he was going to be welcomed into the frat. Once alone the entire frat reject and corner him before shooting paintball's at him. Humiliated and in pain Max runs only to be mocked by others at the party. Eventually he see's a sign for the energy drink called "Maximum Shock" and in his rage throws a bottle. In a freak accident somehow involving the sign and a bolt of lightening Max is transformed into a being of pure energy and return to the party for revenge. Upon returning to the part Max starts to electrocute Doug only for Sally to accidentally get shocked when she grabbed Max. Showing remorse for hurting Sally, Max starts to blame Doug before ultimately killing him. Spider-Man shows up and attempts to stop Max before he can hurt anyone else. As Max hallucinates he starts to see others as Doug before Spider-Man restrains him. Upon restraining Max, Spider-Man, was forced to strike with a ground wire which seemingly killed Max leaving nothing behind. In actuality Max survived and was able transport himself anywhere that had a connection to the city's electrical system. Anyone who wasn't at the party assumed Max simply ran off but some who was there knew what happened and started to refer to Max as Electro. At this point Electro decided to bide his time in an attempt to become stronger and to find a way to replicate the freak accident that transformed him into pure energy. Wanting to be reunited with Sally he often tried to communicate with her through electrical devices. In a trial run of replicating the accident, Electro kidnapped professor Williams only to be foiled by Spider-Man though he nearly killed the professor in his attempt. Realizing he needed more power and knowing where he could find it Electro kidnapped Sally. As he is the process of changing her Spider-Man tries to stop him. In the fight Electro realized Spider-Man brought a HVSC in an attempt to stop him. After a brief struggle Electro is absorbed into the HVSC. To no avail Electro tries to escape and causes the HVSC overload but Spider-Man managed to throw it into the river. With nowhere to escape to after the HVSC was destroyed Elctro ultimately dies. Spider-Man still feeling sympathy hopes that at last Max/Electro can find peace in death. Personality Before his transformation Max is portrayed as an insecure individual who attempted to hide it somewhat. While socially awkward Max seemed to desire to be popular since nearly everyone ignored him or barely seemed to notice him. Ultimately just seeking acceptance and companionship Max often let his judgement to be clouded in his attempts to become popular. After his transformation Max would also become known as Electro and desired revenge on those who tormented him and treated him like an outcast. Realizing he was now unable to ever have normal interactions his desire for a companion increases to a near obsession. Powers Before his transformation Max was completely normal and seemingly weak but upon becoming Electro he became arguably one of the most powerful people on the planet. As a being of pure electricity Electro no longer needed food or other natural form of nutrients though seemingly needed electricity to sustain himself and to become stronger. Physical contact seemed to provide a painful electrical shock even when it's not his intention and makes fighting him difficult. Electro still retains his above average intellect and now is able to fly, drain, manipulate and project energy at will with no known limit. He however can be absorbed by equipment such as a ground wire, is seemingly hurt and can be killed if in contact with too much water. Trivia * This version of Electro is an re-imagining of the supervillain completely. In the comics, Max Dillion was a greedy electrician who is turned into high-voltage villain while on the job while in this series, he is turned into Electro trying to vent his anger. This version being a friend of Peter Parker is also exclusive to the series as well. pl:Electro (Marvel Animated Universe) Category:Deceased Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Outcast Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Immortals Category:Energy Beings Category:Insecure Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Psychotic